Depois da meia-noite One
by CarolSennna
Summary: Isabella é uma garota comum, mas, marcada pelas tragédias em sua vida. Sua única alegria são os livros e a livraria da qual é dona junto com sua tia Carmen. Em uma noite normal, ela sai um pouco mais tarde do trabalho e se depara com uma situação que pode muda-la... Para sempre. Shipper: Edward\Bella


_**Atenção:**_

 _Os queridos personagens pertencem à maravilhosa tia Steph e a One é recomendada para maiores de 18._

 _ **Shipper:**_ _Beward_

 _ **Pov:**_ _Bella_

 _Boa leitura ;)_

Praguejei alto pela quinta vez naquela noite, mas que droga! Era quase meia-noite e eu ainda me encontrava na livraria, tudo porque tia Carmen achou melhor arrumar todo o estoque de livros novos que haviam chegado, sendo que podíamos fazer isso amanhã (sendo que já era amanhã), mas segundo ela iria atrapalhar a movimentação na loja, o que era verdade, mas eu estava tão cansada!

Que descuido nem me apresentei, sou Isabella Swan, tenho 18 anos e sou dona da livraria Twiligth que fica em Port Angeles junto com minha tia Carmen, a história é a seguinte: Eu morava na chuvosa Forks com meu pai que ficava alguns quilômetros daqui, quando eu tinha dez anos Charlie descobriu que tinha um tumor no cérebro em estado já avançado, minha avó Marie passou a tomar conta de mim quando ele ficou doente, e minha mãe? Bem, meus pais eram separados, e quando Charlie ficou nesse estado eu quis ficar do seu lado, mamãe concordou e um ano depois ele faleceu. No dia de seu funeral minha mãe veio dirigindo e chovia muito ela estava com seu noivo Phil, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas ela acabou perdendo o controle do carro e bateu de frente com outro, apenas o motorista do outro carro sobreviveu. E eu perdi meus pais.

Foi horrível, mas eu ainda tinha minha avó Marie que apesar de esta velhinha cuidou de mim, até o dia do meu aniversário de quinze anos... No qual ela teve uma parada cardíaca, e mais uma vez, perdi outra pessoa que amava. Foi então que tia Carmen irmã da minha mãe passou a ser minha tutora legal, ela era casada com um homem rico e tinha dois filhos que já estavam na faculdade, eu vivia muito bem com aquela família, mas não era feliz, na verdade eu havia parado de sorrir desde a morte de meus pais, mesmo acreditando esta sozinha, nunca me senti assim, era como se houvesse a presença de alguém constante desde que me lembro, eu considerava ser um anjo da guarda... Mas depois das tragédias vividas eu não acreditava nem queria dar atenção a isso. E é claro fui levada a vários psicólogos e psiquiatras, que para nada serviram assim como os frascos de antidepressivos que estavam guardados a uns messes em algum lugar do meu quarto, a única coisa que era capaz de me contagiar e me arrancar da realidade eram os livros, livros incontáveis. Mamãe era dona da livraria Twiligth e quando eu fiz dezessete anos quis reabri-la, pois não queria vender, e pedi ajuda a tia Carmen para administrar tudo por ser menor de idade, como ela não trabalhava ficou muito animada com a ideia, logo contratamos os funcionários antigos, pois a livraria era grande e movimentada deu bastante trabalho, mas aqui estamos. Depois de completar a idade adulta foi morar na casa da mamãe que também havia ficado para mim, e em seis messes eu estaria indo para Nova York começar minha faculdade de literatura inglesa.

Tia Carmen chegou com a ultima caixa.

_ Bella é melhor deixar esta pra amanhã, já é tarde, e eu nem vi a hora passar. Disse ela olhando o relógio.

Concordei cansada, tudo que eu precisava era de um banho quente e minha cama.

_ Estraguei seus planos de ir a alguma festa? Perguntou ela, soltando o cabelo castanho ondulado que estava em um coque frouxo, éramos muito parecidas, ambas com o corpo pequeno cheio de curvas, cabelos e olhos castanhos, minha mãe também era assim tirando os olhos azuis. Costumavam dizer que as mulheres da família eram sortudas fenotipicamente.

_ Não tia meu único plano para essa sexta noite, era começar a ler "Morte súbita". Falei pegando o livro em cima do balcão.

_ Jessica não te ligou para fazer alguma coisa? Jessica era uma das amigas que eu havia tido no colégio e mesmo tendo nos formado há quase um ano, eu tentava manter contato com todas.

_ Ligou sim, mas estou sem animo para as festas.

_ Como sempre, deveria sair mais querida, você passa muito tempo enfurnada aqui dentro.

_ É o meu paraíso particular.

Tia Carmen riu pegando a bolsa e as chaves do carro.

_ Carona? Perguntou ela. Revirei os olhos.

_Tia chego em casa no mínimo em cinco minutos.

_ Esta bem, mas tome cuidado já é muito tarde, boa noite querida. Ela me deu um beijo singelo na bochecha e saiu.

Fui até o escritório trancar a porta e apaguei todas as luzes, liguei o alarme e tranquei a porta da frente vestindo meu casaco, estava fazendo muito frio.

Minha casa ficava na rua atrás da livraria, dei a volta e continue andando, olhei o céu e a lua cheia brilhava e não havia muitas estrelas, a não ser pelo gatinho branco da senhora Robson não havia ninguém.

Já me aproximava do portão de casa quando ouvi rosnados e pancadas em um beco que estava a alguns metros em minha frente. Deveria ser cães brigando. Abri e o trinco do portãozinho e passei pelo jardim, hoje era sábado então eu não trabalhava, iria dar uma arrumada no jardim e plantar umas mudas de plantas que ganhei da vizinha. Peguei as chaves da porta e já ia abri-la quando algo grande foi arremessado na minha direção caindo aos meus pés. Era um homem coberto de sangue, soltei um grito e ele abriu os olhos... Vermelhos. Abri a porta de casa apressada quando ouvi uma voz rouca.

_Por favor, me ajude. Disse o cara jogado no chão. Ok ele não podia ser humano por aqueles olhos, mesmo assim estava aos meus pés sangrando, um sentimento que não soube explicar me invadiu, eu tinha que ajuda-lo é claro. Quando me abaixei para ver sua situação ele abriu os olhos.

_ Me convide para entrar na sua casa. Disse fraco.

_ Ficou maluco! Você precisa ir a um hospital! Falei já discando o numero da emergência no celular. Senti sua mão segurar a minha.

_ Medico nenhum pode me ajudar, eles iram voltar! Por favor, diga que eu posso entrar!

O cara parecia desesperado, o que me deixou com medo, não por mim, mas por ele, estranho.

_Sim você pode entrar. Falei sem pensar e antes que eu terminasse ele já estava do outro lado da porta caindo no chão desmaiado. Mas como?

Entrei correndo e tranquei a porta. O que eu ira fazer com esse homem desmaiado no chão da sala todo machucado! Fiz um pequeno curso de primeiros socorros e sabia que não podia movê-lo ele poderia ter quebrado alguma coisa. Corri para o quarto de hospedes e peguei um colchão jogando na sala e mesmo correndo risco puxei o homem para cima dele. Caralho ele era muito alto e pesado.

Peguei meu kit de primeiros socorros toalhas e um balde com a água, ajoelhei-me e cortei sua camisa, o virando para tirar a parte de trás, o cara era um pouco musculoso e tinha o peitoral definido, e a barriga tanquinho. Balancei a cabeça chocada por ter esse tipo de pensamento por alguém naquela situação e notei que o sangue das feridas havia parado de escorrer, molhei uma toalha e comecei a passar por seu rosto e peito, aos poucos a pela extremamente branca foi aparecendo mais. O que eu estava fazendo? Ele poderia ser um psicopata ou criminoso! Isso explicaria muita coisa. E se acordasse do nada e tentasse me matar? Eu deveria leva-lo ao hospital pela gravidade da sua situação! Virei sua cabeça e notei marcas de mordida em seu pescoço, Deus ele estava muito machucado, o que teria acontecido com ele?

_ Quem fez isso em você? Sussurrei me sentindo mal, coitadinho.

Terminei de limpar todo o sangue e só então notei seu rosto. Ele era lindo! Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e tinha uma cor estranha de cobre, os lábios eram finos e rosados, tinha uma mandíbula quadrada extremamente sexy, cílios longos e parecia mais um anjo. Uma emoção se apossou de mim, fazendo com que algo quente se agitasse dentro de mim, e um pequeno e tímido sorriso tomou conta dos meus lábios pela primeira vez em anos, eu tinha certeza absoluta que o conhecia, só não sábia de onde nem como...

_ Mas o que...

Suas feridas estavam cicatrizando! Que porra era essa? Uma por uma elas foram se fechando sem deixar uma cicatriz, como se nunca estivessem estado ali. Tomei um choque quando um par de olhos vermelhos me encarava. Dei um grito pelo susto e corri para porta, mas antes mesmo de abri-la ele já estava em minha frente.

Desculpe-me, mas não posso deixar você sair. Disse o cara com a voz suave.

Ótimo, essa era a parte em que ele me matava.

_ Quem é você? O que é você? Perguntei mas novamente não senti medo dele, meu instinto de sobrevivência era uma merda.

_ Sou Edward Masen, um vampiro.

Eu o olhei por um momento.

_ Prazer Edward, sou Isabella a fada dos dentes.

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara confusa, oh por que tão lindo?

_ Não acredita em mim? Perguntou.

_ Olha aqui seu maluco, pelo visto você já esta ótimo então te aconselho a sair da minha casa e ir a um hospital checar se você não quebrou nada. Mas se ele quisesse fica, podia pensar em coisas interessantes para fazermos. Corei absurdamente por meus pensamentos sujos.

Edward riu suavemente e se aproximou tocando delicadamente minha bochecha me fazendo dar um passo para trás não antes de sentir uma agitação estranha no peito.

_ Ainda não estou totalmente curado, preciso do seu sangue.

Congelei no lugar, e apontei para porta.

_Saia, agora.

Então do nada o maluco me agarrou pela cintura me puxando contra seu corpo fazendo o meu se arrepiar por inteiro.

_ Não tenha medo, não vou beber muito, não poderia viver se machucasse você preciosa. Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Tudo que eu vi foram pressas enormes aparecerem em sua boca antes dele as cravar em meu pescoço. Eu esperava gritar pela dor que não veio em seu lugar uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta de mim e um gemido escapou alto dos meus lábios, o mundo escureceu.

Acordei assustada e institivamente minha mão foi para meu pescoço não havia nada ali, olhei ao redor, eu estava deitada em minha cama e o relógio do criado mudo marcava uma da madrugada.

Soltei um suspiro, tudo não passou de um sonho muito real. Ler muitos livros havia deixado minha imaginação fértil, afinal só em sonhos eu iria encontrar um homem como aquele...

Cai na cama suspirando novamente e a porta do quarto de abriu.

_ Como esta se sentindo bela adormecida? Disse uma voz suave.

Olhei espantada para Edward. Definitivamente não havia sido um sonho.

Antes que eu corresse dali ele me parou.

_ Chega disso Isabella, precisamos conversar.

_ Você é um vampiro. Falei gritando.

_ Como se você se importasse com isso.

_ O que? Como...

Edward me prensou na parede e tapou minha boca com sua mão.

_ Escute minha preciosa Isabella, antes de tudo muito obrigada por salvar minha vida, se você não tivesse me convidado a entrar os outros vampiros poderiam ter acabado comigo. Desculpe-me por tê-la mordido, mas eu necessitava de seu sangue que a proposito é o mais saboroso que já provei, e sua ferida esta curada por que você bebeu do meu. Agora irei solta-la prometo que não vou te machucar.

Lentamente ele foi se afastando de mim, para ver se eu iria fugir, mas por algum motivo eu não queria.

_ Por aqueles homens fizeram isso com você? E se descobrirem que esta aqui? Perguntei.

_ Porque recusei a proposta de entrar no Clã mais poderoso de meu mundo, o chefe deles queria minhas habilidades, recusei sua oferta, ele por sua vez se sentiu ofendido e mandou me darem uma lição achando que me faria ir até ele.

_Oh

_ Mesmo se souberem que estou aqui não poderiam entrar, vampiros só entram em casas ao serem convidados.

_ E como nós vamos sair? Falei com medo, novamente, por ele. Isso era absurdo.

_ Não se preocupe não deixarei nada acontecer a você, só me venceram porque eu estava com fome e fraco.

Eu assenti um pouco mais relaxada.

_ Edward que tipo de habilidades você tem que esse clã tanto quer? E por que eu estava tão calma com a situação e com a presença dele?

_ O poder de ler mentes.

Quando ele disse isso, corei feito um pimentão, será que ele viu meus pensamentos sobre si?

_ E por um motivo... Não consigo ler a sua, isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

Edward e eu sentamos na cama e ele começou a contar mais sobre seu mundo e disse que tinha uma família que Aro o vampiro que mandou espanca-lo cobiçava, Edward tinha uma irmã que podia prever o futuro e seu marido podia controlar as emoções das pessoas, também explicou que só se alimentavam de bolsas de sangue, o pai dele era contra morder humanos, pois quase sempre era morte na certa, tentaram uma certa época beber o sangue animal, mas não os sustentava por muito tempo nem os deixam tão fortes. Quando olhei no relógio eram quase três da manhã, e eu já havia contado toda minha história de vida, me sentia extremamente relaxada na presença de Edward, ele havia me fascinado completamente, e toda vez que ele me olhava com aqueles olhos vermelhos rubi meu coração batia forte, de um jeito de tirar o folego, eu estava quase acreditando em amor a primeira vista, embora a sensação de tê-lo conhecido antes de hoje me dominasse.

_ Daqui a pouco, irá amanhecer, preciso ir embora antes do nascer do sol. Disse ele e me senti triste na mesma hora, tudo que é bom dura pouco...

Fui até a cozinha e tomei um copo de suco por recomendação do meu vampiro, pois pela falta de sangue eu precisa me alimentar. Edward observava de forma intensa todos os meus movimentos no cômodo o encarei rapidamente e mordi o lábio inferior, como era lindo...

Do nada ele chegou mais perto e levantou meio queixo, seus olhos em minha boca.

_ Eu gostaria de provar esses lábios. Falou com a voz rouca, me deixando excitada

_ Então prove. Sussurrei.

Edward soltou um rosnado e colou minha boca a sua em um beijo urgente, sua língua procurou desesperada pela minha fazendo uma caricia sensual, minhas mãos foram automaticamente para seus cabelos, deus, sua boca tinha um gosto doce viciante, Edward sugou com força meu lábio inferior e o mordeu me fazendo gemer, suas mãos voaram para minha cintura me jogando contra a parede, passei minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo enquanto ele me segurava pelo traseiro, aproveitei que ele já estava sem camisa e raspei minhas unhas em seu peito escultural, ele gemeu e apartou sua ereção contra meu sexo úmido, ele quebrou o beijo e foi descendo com a boca para o meu pescoço, amassando meus seios com suas grandes mãos. Minha calcinha já era. Sem permissão ele abriu meu short e o arrancou do meu corpo o jogando em algum lugar da cozinha fazendo o mesmo com a blusa, me deixando apenas de lingerie, enquanto sugava e mordiscava meu pescoço desci com as mãos para sua calça tentando inutilmente abri-la, mas ele foi mais rápido e a arrancou de seu corpo.

_ Isabella se formos, além disso, não vou conseguir parar. Disse rouco com os olhos queimando de desejo.

_ Então não pare. Falei sentindo toda a urgência de tê-lo imediatamente.

Edward me pegou no colo e em sua velocidade assustadora me jogou na cama colando meu corpo ao seu, logo estávamos sem a roupa intima inútil, Edward sugava meus seios enquanto seus dedos brincavam com meu clitóris eu apenas gemia feito uma vadia. A necessidade era assustadora.

Ele desceu seus beijos para minha barriga chegando a minha intimidade a abocanhando sem pena, sua língua me penetrava fundo o homem me chupava forte, ele iria me engolir. Eu apenas puxava selvagemente seus cabelos sedosos esperando pela libertação que estava perto e não veio, por que o filha da mãe parou.

_ Você só irá gozar no meu pau Isabella. Disse Edward me puxando um beijo intenso.

Oh céus.

Mudei nossas posições e comecei a beijar seu peito eu tinha que aproveita antes que o sol nascesse e logo levei a mão ao meu objeto de desejo, seu pau era grande e grosso. Não iria caber em mim.

Passei a masturba-lo enquanto arrancava gemidos de Edward que só me deixavam mais excitada, quando o levei a boca chupando com força Edward urrou me puxando para cima e ficando em cima de mim.

_ Preciso te foder agora Isabella. Disse ele roçando seu pau duro e melado em minha entrada.

_Faça. Concedi arqueando o corpo quando ele chupava fortemente meu seio.

_Tem certeza?

Ele estava mesmo me perguntando aquilo? Eu podia não conhece-lo bem sem contar o fato dele ser um vampiro mas eu confiava no que estava sentindo, não era só atração física.

Em resposta apenas balancei a cabeça freneticamente, então Edward entrou com tudo me fazendo soltar um grito. Nunca havia me sentido tão preenchida.

Edward começou a se movimenta devagar para que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho.

_ Porra... Tão apertada, a realidade superou minhas fantasias.

Hã? Foda-se.

_ Edward mais forte. Pedi já não aguentado aquele ritmo lendo. Ele atendeu prontamente, estocando com rapidez e força eu apenas gemia e revirava os olhos, delirando de prazer.

_ Mais! Pedi.

E ele me deu mais, nossos corpos já estavam suados e Edward mantinha o ritmo feroz das estocas fazendo meus quadris se afundarem na cama.

_ Edward...

_ Isso amor, geme meu nome! Vamos!

_ Edward...Edward!

E então explodimos em um orgasmo totalmente arrebatador, que deixou minha visão escura por uns segundos, eu não conseguia nem respirar direito. Edward estocou mais um pouco e foi para o lado me puxando para seu peito. Não podia negar, em apenas algumas horas, havia me apaixonado loucamente por um vampiro que me deu o melhor orgasmo da vida e ainda me fazia querer mais.

Eu me sentia completa, como nunca antes. Sorri.

_ Isabella. Disse ele depois de uns minutos acariciando meu cabelo.

_ Sim?

_ Preciso lhe contar algo.

_ Hum, o que?

_ Os vampiros que tentaram me matar, na verdade queriam você.

_ Como é que é? Perguntei chocada sentando imediatamente na cama.

Edward me imitou segurando minhas mãos e me olhando daquele jeito intenso.

_ Se acalme, e me ouça com atenção. Isabella eu te conheço desde que você nasceu, quer dizer nunca me aproximei, apenas te observava a distancia, presenciei todo o seu sofrimento sem poder consola-la, pois tudo que você sentir eu sinto o dobro. Em meu mundo todos os vampiros tem companheiros predestinados humanos ou não. Você nasceu predestina a ser minha, eu só estava esperando o momento certo para apresentar-me, mas então Aro leu a minha mente quando fez o convite para me juntar a ele, com apenas um toque ele pode saber todos os pensamentos que alguém já teve na vida, e ele viu você viu como era importante achou que acabando com sua vida ia me despedaçar, o que é verdade, ele queria que em minha dor eu fosse me juntar a eles. Desculpe-me Isabella, por ter nos conhecido desse jeito tão maluco, não planejei nada disto, nem Alice previu as ações, eu queria cruzar formalmente seu caminho quando fosse para Nova York, então a convidaria para um encontro perfeito e a faria se apaixonar por mim e quando eu tivesse sua confiança e amor contaria a verdade sobre mim e então pediria para ser minha eterna companheira. Desculpe-me novamente por não ter contado a verdade logo de cara, por ter mentido, eu fui covarde com medo da sua reação, e não pude resisti a você eu queria ama-la pela primeira vez da forma que merece preciosa.

Muda. Eu estava muda.

Edward me olhou com os olhos tristes.

_ Estou feliz por ter feito amor com você, por você ter sido minha por um momento, por eu ter te segurado em meus braços... Eu te amo Isabella e sei que esse sentimento é...

_ Todos esses anos em que jurava sentir a presença de alguém olhando por mim, eu pensava ser um anjo da guarda, era você, não era?

_ Sim, sempre que podia estava próximo a você.

_ Você poderia ter aparecido antes, quando meus pais...

_ Eu sei, eu sinto tanto meu amor, mas você era apenas uma criança eu não podia surgir assim na sua vida, você me viu uma vez, quando seus pais morreram, no enterro, seus sentimentos eram os meus, prometi a mim mesmo que só entraria na sua vida quando completasse 18 anos.

_ Você esta atrasado alguns messes.

_ Isabella...

O calei com um beijo, era tudo que eu podia fazer, já que não tinha palavras para responder tudo que ele havia me dito. Eu apenas sabia que o queria em minha vida sim, agora e sempre.

Edward finalizou o beijo e me abraçou acariciando meus cabelos.

_ O que isso quer dizer? Perguntou.

_Eu... Eu sei que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, mas agora ainda é cedo para dizer aquelas palavras.

E então ele sorriu um sorriso torto perfeito de tirar o folego.

_ Você não precisa me dizer nada agora, eu sei o que sente e tenho todo tempo do mundo para esperar você dizer as palavras. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito assim? Edward me beijou com intensidade e tudo que eu queria era tê-lo de novo, mas uma olhada no relógio dizia que não havia tempo, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me olhou com paixão.

_ Preciosa, por favor, diga quer que ser minha, deixe-me transforma-la e fique comigo para sempre.

Mas uma vez, eu não sabia o que dizer.

Já passava das quatro da manhã, e Edward tinha que sair antes do sol, nus vestimos e eu achei uma antiga camisa do Phil que servia nele. E sim eu estava considerando me torna uma vampira, na verdade eu já havia tomado minha decisão.

Levei Edward até a porta lhe dando um longo e doce beijo. Como tudo podia ter mudado em questão de horas?

_ Irei caçar aqueles malditos vampiros, Isabella, por favor, volte para casa antes do sol se pôr.

_ Eu voltarei e pelo amor de Deus tome cuidado, não quero perde o amor da minha tão cedo. Falei rindo um pouco.

Edward me olhou com emoção e me puxou para um abraço.

_ Eu te amo minha preciosa e não se preocupe, volto depois da meia-noite.

Fim...

 _Gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem!_

 _Beijos de luz._


End file.
